lawl_omegafandomcom-20200214-history
Kylo Ren
On-Screen Appearance Shuttle Dropoff The shuttle is boarding on the stage, drop Kylo Ren then the shuttle leave the stage. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Lightsaber Duel Kylo take out his Lightsaber to start the sword fight, while you got it you can move all around the stage, Kylo is jump it take him to the highest platform and while the protectiles like lazer gun it can reflect to attack the shooter. You can attack your fighters with the lightsaber that would give them an damage, this lightsaber is completely free to use if want to remove it press Down B. Side Special - Darkside of the Force When he got at the target from his slight, you can press Side B which it may cause an three random effect from his force. *Force Choke: It can make the fighter been struggle to death where it rapidly get damage, it have the OHKO when the fighter damage is at 200%. *Immobilize Force: It would make one fighter cannot move anytime and getting hit by Kylo, plus it can freeze any protectiles. After the fighter and protectiles can be move about 10 seconds. *Mind Force: If the fighter is close to him, Kylo use the powerful force that when his hand is to close to the fighter head it will rapid taken damage, the only fighter way to get out was press B button rapidly to escape. While the force is use, you have to wait when it's reloaded in 8 seconds. Up Special - Saber Slash Kylo jumps higher and slash with his lightsaber and slash down much like Ike's Up Special, which if you hold the button it will charging the energy and much of the higher jump is become. Down Special - Gaining Rage Kylo is raising his anger which it may gain him attack and defense but he was getting damage and slow his speed, the effect would wear off about from 1 minutes, but you have to wait from 30 seconds to reused this rage again. Final Smash - Starkiller Evacuate The Starkiller Base is charging the lazer to shoot at the stage, Kylo is leave the stage with his shuttle which the fighters have their shuttles but one of the other fighter have been outnumbered and the timer is appear here are the list. *7 or 4 Shuttles for 8 or 5 fighters and time 20 seconds. *3 Shuttles for 4 fighters and time 10 seconds. *2 Shuttles for 3 fighters and time 5 seconds. *1 Shuttle for no fighter just make Kylo left the stage and automatic time out. When the shuttles are gone leaving the fighter at the stage until the timer runs out, the lazer is shoot and destroyed it killing off the fighter. Later Kylo and the other fighter are been enter the different stage and began to fight. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Noooo!!!" KOSFX2: "What?!" Star KOSFX: "Ahhhhhhh!!!" Screen KOSFX: *grouns* Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Looking behide to the loser fighter "Your fighting skills are powerful, (turns his head) but your weak" Victory 2: Victory 3: Victory 4 (against Rey): Lose/Clap: Slash at the floor with his lightsaber enraged. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Kylo Ren, also known by his real name Ben Solo, is one of the main antagonist of the 2015 epic space opera film Star Wars: The Force Awakens of the Star Wars sequel trilogy. Kylo is the powerful, dark and extremely obsessive leader of the Knights of Ren, as well as an agent of the First Order, which is the remnant faction of the Galactic Empire and is the apprentice of Supreme Leader Snoke. Born as Ben Solo, offspring of Han Solo and Leia Organa, he was sensitive to the force. His mother feared Ben was too much like his grandfather Vader so she sent him to her brother Luke to train him and save him from the influence of the dark side. All efforts of Ben's uncle were wasted when Supreme Leader Snoke corrupted him to the Dark Side of the Force. Ben adopted new name Kylo Ren by becoming a member of the Knights of Ren. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Grab the Fighter neck *Pummel - Choke *Forward Throw- Saber Slash *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Lightsaber Victory Music *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcZ9kQ1h-ZY Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope - The Force] Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Ending TBA Role In Subspace Emissary TBA Extra Crowd Cheer *TBA Ending Music *TBA Lawl Food *TBA Stage Pawlette Swaps Trivia *Insert One Category:Male Category:Starter Category:Human Category:Star Wars Category:Walt Disney Category:Celebrity Category:Fighters Category:Villain